Sienna Goodwitch
by Darkfire2466
Summary: We all thought that Yang was Ruby's only sister and vice-versa. But when a discovery comes to light that they have yet another sibling, Yang's twin sister, that was raised in the nearby kingdom of Fiore, they realize that with the three of them together may be a nightmare for their enemies. And enough to get Professor Goodwitch to request a day off. READ THE PROFILE UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OC

Jellal Fernandes smiled proudly as his daughter showed off her impressive strength. Despite being adopted, he took great pride in her skill. Smiling at the girl's naturally powerful magic. The child in question, Sienna Scarlet-Fernandes, having all of his powers, along with being an eclipse celestial spirit dragon slayer, though that had yet to be tested, seeing that Lucy's spirits seemed to stay away from her for the most part.

"Alright kiddo. Let's head out. I'm sure you're eager to be on the move again."

Sienna smiled over at him.

"Alright Dad. I'm ready."

Jellal nodded and they started to walk. Him smiling softly at his daughter, who boasted raven black hair. Similar to him, she wore a simple white high collared shirt, black pants and shoes, a blood red cape with white trim and a cowl. As they walked, something caught Sienna's eyes, and faster than Jellal could even figure out what was going on, her eyes seemed to glow red as she swiveled and let out a blast of fire, which obviously connected to someone, because there was a cry of surprise at the action.

"Peace! I come in peace! It is I, Leo, of the Eclipse Spirits!"

Sienna's fire started to slowly turn blue as she cranked up the heat. Within moments, Eclipse Leo stood in front of them, a box in his hands.

"We were waiting to see if you were truly strong enough to contain our power. We give you our trust."

He said before handing her the box which she opened to reveal the specially made keys that were created to seal away the eclipse spirits. Though she did realize that a few of the keys looked different. The Aquarius, Capricorn, and Pisces keys being the two that caught her eye and caused her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Leo spotted it.

"When Aquarius' key was broken she had to switch duties with her eclipse counterpart, the Pisces keys just decided to switch over because it seemed fair."

Sienna nodded and Leo closed his own gate, disappearing to wherever it was that the Eclipse spirits stayed when they weren't in the mortal world. Tucking the keys away in a brown leather pouch she kept around her waist, she looked at her Father.

"I'll do my contracts later. Where were we heading?"

Jellal chuckled and they started walking.  
"Apparently, you've been selected to go to a school in the neighboring four kingdoms. The ones with the Grimm problem. You'll be attending Beacon as an exchange student and, if you wish, you can use my alias, Mystogan."

Sienna nodded and flipped up her hood as they walked. The cowl hiding her face except for her bright silver eyes and her mouth. Jellal smiled a bit at her, she may have been his adoptive daughter, but he had found her and raised her as his own.

"You may use that name better than I did. I'm sure you can get to the school on your own. The name of the school you're going to is Beacon Academy. Do you know how to get there?"

Sienna nodded.

"Yeah Dad, I got it."

She responded, continuing to call him Dad despite being fully aware that she was adopted. Just before she headed out on her own, her adoptive mother, Erza Scarlet, stopped her.

"I wanted to give you a bit of a good luck charm before you go."

She explained, having gone on a mission a few weeks back, only to place what looked to be a golden sword pendant around her daughter's neck.

"There. It used to be my mother's. Take care of it, will you?"

Sienna nodded and hugged her mother tightly before looking at her father.

"I'll find a way to contact you once I get there. I love you!"

She called before turning and dashing off, her fire magic helping to blast her away at high speeds. She always carried money on her, so they weren't worried about that, and watched as their daughter sped off to her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OC.

Sienna laughed as she rocketed across the kingdom of Fiore. Eventually taking to the air with her magic skills to speed the trip. Soaring through the air, the only thing she had to look out or were flying Grimm like Nevermore, Griffon, and Grimm Dragons. A title she hated to give them because she did not consider the beasts in question dragons. As she flew, she kept her eyes peeled for the nearest town so she could land and pick up a map. Landing in the first town she saw, she was content to see that she'd landed herself right in the middle of Vale.

"Huh, not sure if that's good luck or not, but I'll take it. Must've been flying faster than I thought I was."

She said to herself as she walked towards Beacon Academy, which was just visible in the distance. Her intense training helping her to avoid exhaustion, she sprinted towards the school. Arriving within the hour as she entered, her hands in her pockets as she walked into the building, almost instantly being greeted by a woman who she knew as Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

"Miss, May I ask you to remove your hood?"

She asked. Sienna smiled and nodded, slipping off her hood to let the woman see her face.

"Sorry about that, forgot I was wearing the hood for a while. I'm Sienna. Sienna Scarlet-Fernandes from the kingdom of Fiore."

The professor seemed surprised.

"Well then, we weren't expecting you for the next few days, how on earth did you get here so fast?"

Sienna smiled.

"Wind Magic. My father taught me. I just flew myself in and tried to avoid any flying Grimm."

Glynda was impressed.

"Hum, a young Mage attending Beacon. I hope you don't mind, but we've decided to assign you as a fifth member to one of our first year teams, Team RWBY."

Sienna nodded.

"Thank you, also, in class, would you mind if I went by my Father's old call sign Mystogan? I'll inform my new teammates of my real name, but I'd prefer to keep myself at least halfway anonymous until you can explain to your students where I'm from."  
Glynda nodded and directed Sienna to her new dorm room, where she figured her newly assigned team would be waiting. Sienna simply nodded in acknowledgement and headed to her new dorm, knocking on the door and being pleasantly surprised when a relatively short girl with black hair that faded to red and silver eyes.

"Uh...hi! What's your name?"

Sienna smiled.  
"Sienna Scarlet-Fernandes. I'm the exchange student from the kingdom of Fiore, and I was assigned to Team RWBY."

The girl grinned brightly before tugging her into the dorm.

"Sweet! I'm the team leader, Ruby Rose. Everyone else is kind of out doing their own thing right now, so you'll meet them later. Do you have your weapon?"

Sienna shook her head.

"I depend on hand to hand combat and my own magic, but I should probably make one. Got any ideas?"

Ruby seemed to bounce with excitement.

"I may be able to think something up after I watch you fight."

Sienna smiled.

"Well then, I hope there is a training area, because I think we're going to spar before we go parts shopping."

Ruby nodded and picked up Crescent Rose before they headed out. Making their way to the training area, Sienna invited Ruby to attack first. Completely surprising the younger girl when, on the down stroke of Crescent Rose, Sienna stopped the weapon from moving with her telekinesis. Smirking a bit, knowing she'd already gotten control of Ruby's weapon, she ducked out the way and used Bind Snake. Restricting Ruby's movement before using her telekinesis to rip Crescent Rose out of the surprisingly strong girl's hands and implant it into a rock before using Meteor to charge her and knock her on her back. Ruby however, used her semblance to dodge out the way and grab Crescent Rose, prying it out the rock when Sienna used Altairis, the moving black hole practically crushing Ruby due to the density, which is when they decided to call the match.

"Ugh….if I give you a weapon that'll end in _disaster_."

Ruby groaned. Sienna chuckled, knowing how much she'd held back in that fight.

"Honestly, I didn't even use all of my powers. There's more, and if I am properly angered, I will show you, because I have magic that can actually equal the power of meteorites."

Ruby cringed.

"Thanks for not trying to kill, me, because you would've succeeded."

Sienna laughed some as they started to walk. As they went from store to store gathering parts, they eventually just sat down to put it all together. The end result being what looked to be like a magic scepter that had a collapsible halberd and machine gun built in, with the weapon being able to turn into a wristwatch. While they were out, they'd also gotten Sienna a Scroll, which reminded her of two things she had yet to do.

"Hey Rubes, you wanna meet some friends of mine?"

Ruby nodded and Sienna pulled out the keys from her bag, deciding to go on a random guess. Summoning Leo first.

"Open eclipsed gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Leo appeared in a brilliant flash, ready for combat, and surprising Ruby.

"Woah..."

Sienna chuckled at her friend's reaction.

"Trust me, you'll be really surprised when you meet Aries and Virgo then."

She said before turning to Leo.

"I just wanted to make sure we were clear on your contract? What days and all that?"

Leo shrugged.

"Just call me when you need me. Eclipse spirits for the most part don't follow that whole contract rule, but you may want to meet everyone first to see whether or not they're okay without contracts."

Sienna nodded, vaguely aware of the look of confusion on Ruby's face as he closed his own gate and vanished, leaving Sienna to put away his key.

"What? I've got twelve more of them to do. Fourteen if I count individual spirits."

Ruby titled her head slightly.

"Like spirits of the dead?"

Sienna shook her head. Not exactly. You've heard of the zodiac signs right, I work with them. Well, their eclipse forms. That was eclipse Leo, and now, I'm going to talk to one of the more relaxed spirits. Her name is Libra."

She said before summoning the spirit.

"Hello summoner."

The spirit greeted her Ruby blinked in surprise.

"Uh...do they each have different powers?"

Sienna looked at her.

"You can ask them you know. They are fully sentient. You know that right?"

Ruby turned redder than her cape and Eclipse Libra seemed a laugh at Ruby some.

"To answer your question, yes. We each have individual powers. Some more than one. I manipulate gravity."

Ruby blinked and looked at Sienna.

"I never want to fight you. Ever. I do mean ever."

Sienna laughed, I they spent the next hour summoning and talking to spirits before heading back to Beacon. While they were relaxing after Sienna made her contracts with her spirits, Yang walked up to them. Ruby introducing Sienna.

"Sis, this is our new teammate, Sienna Scarlet-Fernandes."

Yang nodded a bit and sat down next to them.

"Nice to meet ya. Yang Xiao Long."

Sienna nodded and shook her hand.

"And you."

Yang grinned.

"Maybe I'll have a sparring partner who can keep up with me now."

Sienna grinned a bit.

"Oh yeah. I think I can give you a run for your money."

Yang seemed surprised at the challenge, but when they walked back to Beacon and got ready to fight, Sienna decided to play a bit of a trick.

"No weapons. Only auras, semblances, and magic."

Yang nodded, curious on what her new friend and most likely training partner, was doing, as Sienna removed her watch and tossed it to Ruby, along with the pouch that contained her Eclipse Keys. Yang removed Ember Celica and did the same as they lined up with each other.

"Alright….begin! We go until knockout!"

Yang said energetically, not realizing her mistake at the time.

"Very well."

Sienna said, preparing her magic, knowing speed was most likely the way to go. So, she activated her meteorite spell and charged Yang at incredibly high speeds. Disorienting the brawler long enough for Sienna to race off a tree and rocket herself into the air. Preparing herself to execute Grand Chariot, having decided against using Sema, because the spell could kill just about anything in a large radius. Activating the spell, she smirked when all seven blasts hit Yang and knocked her out. Using her wind magic to land, she used a thought projection to make sure Yang was unconscious before going to wake her up.

"Ugh….anybody get the name of the meteor that hit me?"

She asked as Sienna pulled her to her feet.

"No, I changed my mind on crushing you with a meteor. Would've hurt way more than just you. You did however get beat down by the big dipper, so I'd be careful for a while."

She said before handing off Ember Celica and putting her watch back on. A few moments later she'd made a telepathic phone call to her father to let her know she'd made it and settled in.

"I wonder what's gonna happen when Blake and Weiss fight you."

Yang said, still in a state of stupor. Sienna shrugged."

"I'm curious as to how Weiss will affect my powers. Especially the ones I haven't shone you yet."

Ruby and Yang's eyes got big.

"You didn't show us everything yet?!"

Sienna laughed and shook her head just as a white haired girl and her black haired, bow wearing companion walked over to them. Sienna already knew who they were, but picked up her weapon and keys to shake hands and introduce herself anyway. Yang smirked at Weiss.

"Betcha can't beat her in a fight. She already wiped the floor with me 'n Ruby."

Sienna chuckled and Weiss looked at her.

"Where are you from anyway? I'm sure I can beat you."

Sienna smiled.

"Magnolia Town in the Kingdom of Fiore, and don't expect me to hold back Weiss Schnee."

Weiss nodded and they got back in the arena. Sienna deciding against using her exhausting Heavenly Body Magic, and deciding to use her elemental magic. And she wasn't disappointed when Weiss loaded what she'd been told, thanks to Ruby, was fire dust. Preparing herself, instead of dodging the flames that came at her, she moved so she was directly in its path and opened her mouth. Inhaling deeply and swallowing the attack. Boosting her own greatly.

"What?"

She asked, amazed when Sienna grinned, revealing herself to be completely fine. Using the attack again, thinking she'd missed, Weiss was amazed when she realized she wasn't missing, but she was giving Sienna a free meal.

"Now, it's my turn!"

Sienna roared, deciding to really just be a show off and used Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, effectively sending Weiss to the ground.

"Gah!"

Weiss cried out, rolling to put out the fires that Sienna had set on her clothes. Sienna however, had decided enough was enough, and was going to end the fight with the stubborn heiress. Since she had her power levels all the way up, she settled on an incredibly powerful Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, finally knocking Weiss unconscious.

"She lasted longer than I thought she would. Wanna go Blake?"

Yang woke up Weiss, who was slightly humiliated by her defeat, as Blake stepped up. Sienna huffed. She was actually starting to get tired.

"Ready!"

She called, giving Blake the go ahead to attack, rolling nimbly out the way as she pulled out one of her Eclipse Keys. Smirking when she pulled out Leo's.

"Open, Eclipsed Gate of the Lion! LEO!"

Leo sprang forth from his gate, prepared to fight, and Blake started to backpedal.

"Roar of Darkness!"

He bellowed, spooking Blake and throwing her into a wall with Roar of Darkness. Yang looked at Blake, who'd landed beside her.

"Did you even try?"

Blake sat up slowly.

"Would've been like a lion fighting a housecat. Him being the lion. I would've gotten crushed."

Yang nodded and Sienna looked at her friends.

"Wanna watch me fight Eclipse Leo?"

Team RWBY nodded and Sienna was left to spar with the spirit. Eclipse Leo huffed and let out another Roar of Darkness, which Sienna jumped in the way of, swallowing quickly. As her power started to get stronger, she continued eating his attacks while dodging the physical aspects.

"What are you-?"

Sienna smirked and leapt into the air, combining her fire and wind magic into a violently powerful attack that hit Eclipse Leo head on. Blasting him back to the spirit world and allowing herself to land lightly on her feet in the char mark on the ground.

"Woah...Combat training class is gonna be sort of predictable. She's probably gonna win."

Ruby said. Her eyes wide in awe. After a while, they'd decided to head back to their dorms, and it wasn't long after they'd gotten there that Professor Goodwitch knocked on the door.  
"I see you girls have gotten comfortable around each other."

The new team RWBYS nodded. Professor Goodwitch smiled at them.

"Good. Sienna, you're mostly exempt from my classes. You will have a few handicapped matches, such as an 8 on 1 match, but other than that, you're exempt."

Sienna nodded and her teammates were amazed.

"She's exempt?!"

Sienna chuckled.

"Can you just put the whole class against me? I need to learn how to fight multiple intelligent beings at once."

Professor Goodwitch nodded.

"Alright then. You won't be fighting your team though."

Sienna nodded, and Professor Goodwitch left, leaving the girls to discuss their pasts. Somehow, Sienna actually was talked into displaying one of her favorite powers, thought projection. Within seconds, there was two of her, and Ruby gaped.

"Alright. You really don't have to go to any of your classes except for Combat."

Sienna shrugged.

"I guess. But I do have a move to use in my handicap fight. It shouldn't be _too_ deadly."

Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby looked at her with their jaws hanging open. Sienna chuckled, and when the bell rang for them to go to their only class for the day, Combat, Sienna flipped up her hood.

"Only call me Mystogan when we're walking. Nobody else knows my name."

The girls nodded and they walked to Professor Goodwitch's class. She smiled when they came in.

"Alright class, we've got something new going on today. It is our first true handicap match. Your entire class versus our new student from the kingdom of Fiore, Mystogan!"

The class seemed to chuckle as Sienna stepped forward. Once she was standing in the middle of the arena, she was attacked from all sides. Dodging their attacks, the entire class was surprised when their weapons seemed to go straight through her, giving the real Sienna enough time to rocket herself over their heads and cast an incredibly powerful spell, Abyss Break, with a relatively small magic circle, which was strong enough to simultaneously knock out all of her competition. Professor Goodwitch was impressed.

"How much power can the spell have?"

Sienna turned a little red.

"Uh….I could probably level Vale if I had enough energy, and my Dad could probably destroy all of the four kingdoms."

Professor Goodwitch was amazed, and Sienna looked a little more sheepish.

"Actually, I have a friend who could probably make a brand new dimension."

Now Professor Goodwitch looked afraid.

"Can I meet this friend?"

Sienna nodded and pulled out Ophiuchus' key, summoning her quickly.  
"Professor Goodwitch, this is Eclipse Ophiuchus. In her true form she has been known to create up to twelve separate dimensions."

Ophiuchus nodded.

"She's right. You wanted to speak to me about that?"

Glynda looked amazed.

"You say it as if it's nothing."

Sienna nodded.

"That's because for her, it is. I can actually make this really awkward for you."

And she summoned Eclipse Gemini.

"Piri-piri! Play, play!"

Gemi and Mini said as they appeared at either side of Ophiuchus, shaking her hands and shapeshifting into exact duplicates of her.

"I hate these two."

She grumbled. Sienna laughed.

"I know, but if all three of you work together, then you won't have any problems creating up to 36 new dimensions. And they'd think it was just you. Imagine how strong everyone would think you are."

Ophiuchus' shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"Fine, but you may wanna close their gate before they start messing with my powers."

Sienna nodded and forced their gate closed.

"Thanks for the warning. Anyway…."

Professor Goodwitch nodded.

"Of course, I just wanted to ask if there was any way to convince you to only use that ability in dire emergencies."

Ophiuchus shrugged.

"Sienna controls what I do when my powers reach that kind of strength. If she tells me not to, I won't. Now if you don't mind, I have a poker match with Aquarius going on and I was winning."

And she closed her gate, causing Sienna to shrug.

"Sorry. I don't always control when the gate closes."

Glynda nodded in confusion.

"Okay then….that was interesting. Class dismissed, the victor is Mystogan!"

Sienna chuckled a bit when they all groaned in pain, waking up one by one. Her team was the only group who hadn't been knocked out by the blast.

"Good work in not taking us all down. Thanks."

Sienna smiled.

"I guess we're friends? Maybe over winter break you guys can come meet my family. They're pretty accepting."

Team RWBY smiled.

"Of course, and we're more than friends, maybe for a week in the summer you can come visit Yang and I's Dad in Patch?"

Sienna nodded.

"Deal!"

A/N

New idea, new school, still desperate for reviews. I can see how many of you read this you know? Reviews would be appreciated. And make me update faster. You don't want a new chapter a year to happen, do you?


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OC

After a few weeks, Christmas break was upon them. Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang were all getting ready to head to Fiore for their small vacation.

"I'm just warning you guys now, Fiore is a crazy party kingdom during the holidays. And I so happen to work with a bunch of ex-criminals ,so if someone says something a little unnerving, just smile and laugh because it was probably a joke. "

Sienna said calmly. As they walked out to the tram, Sienna chuckled.

"We're headed to Fiore! And not by flying. Times like this I'm happy that one of my spirits can drive."

She said before summoning Eclipse Aries, who was more than happy to give the five of them a ride. When she dropped them off in front of Fairy Tail Guild, Sienna got out quickly, helped her friends get her stuff, and closed Eclipse Aries' gate before walking inside. Erza Scarlet, her adoptive mother, was quick to embrace Sienna in a tight hug.

"Welcome home Sienna."

Sienna hugged her mother back and smiled fondly before turning to introduce her mother to her friends.

"Oh, Mom, this is my team, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee."

The girls each shook Erza's hand before splitting off to get to know the rest of the guild when Jellal walked in, a very excited Natsu Dragneel by his side.

"Sienna? A moment, we found a dragoness who wants to speak to you."

Sienna nodded after looking to her mother, and telepathically telling her team where she was headed before following her father out the door to find a dragoness that looked eerily similar to Weisslogia. But unlike the great light dragon, it looked like this dragoness was not only a lot older, but she was a lot stronger.

"Hello little dragon slayer. I am Astra, mother of all dragons and source of all magic. And yes, I do mean that I infused a little bit of my power into you when you were born."

Sienna looked confused until Astra lowered her head and smiled.

"I am the source of all elements, including darkness and light, and my time on this earth is coming to a close. It is time you claimed your rightful position, and join the ranks of the first generation dragon slayers. Daughter of Astra," she explained before pressing her nose to Sienna's forehead and fusing her soul to Sienna's. But nobody was expecting the sudden destruction of every dragon slayer lacrima that had been placed on the girl to explode as they were overrun with Astra's power until a single lacrima, that they hadn't even known she had in her blood, erupted to the surface, along with a second that appeared moments later. Jellal was just as much in shock as Erza was as their daughter's physical appearance started to change and they heard the voice of Astra in their minds.

"To ensure my power doesn't overrun her own, I have had to reveal her true appearance and inherited lacrimas. Were you aware that she was a ice devil slayer and heavenly body god slayer magic in her blood alone?"

Jellal and Erza looked at each other and shook their heads, watching as their daughter's raven black hair turned a gentle honey blonde, a slightly lighter shade of blonde than Yang's, and her brilliant silver eyes went straight from their normal piercing shade to a brilliant fern green, that made the Beacon Students immediately think of their professor, Glynda Goodwitch.

Sienna was only able to twitch for a split second as she collapsed onto the ground, fully unconscious. Gray Fullbuster, who, as was usual for him, wasn't wearing a shirt, but was nice enough to conjure up an incredibly large hunk of ice with his own powers and let Natsu sit Sienna upright and wake her up enough to get her to eat it, reenergizing herself enough to stumble to her feet and walk over to a nearby fireplace, sticking her head into it to swallow the flames and make herself less tired.

"I feel like I got hit by a meteor."

Jellal chuckled and Erza did the same, hugging her only daughter tightly, not even caring that the girl no longer had her raven black hair and silver eyes, not minding the slight clash of wheat blonde on scarlet red as the girl hugged her back. Jellal eventually joining the group hug.

"All this happens on the first day you come home to visit, and now we have two weeks to teach you how to control your heavenly body god slayer magic and ice devil slayer magic. I'm up to that challenge."

Gray and Natsu cheered loudly before Natsu rushed off to go get the only god slayer they were on good terms with, Cherry Blendy, and came back. Starting that same day on working with both her devil and god slayer magic. Within the week, everything was under control and figured out, except for one thing.

"How on earth did she end up in Fiore, with similar features to a professor at Beacon?"

Gray patted her on the back and smiled at her, being almost a secondary father to Sienna.

"You know, it's gonna be weird calling you a name that probably isn't yours."

Sienna nodded and her teammates gathered around her.

"Well, maybe we can go find Professor Goodwitch and see if she can help us figure out who your real parents are?"

Sienna smiled a bit.

"Yeah. Let's go."

She said softly before bidding her adopted family goodbye before summoning Eclipse Aries to get them a ride back to Beacon two days early. When they got out the car and Eclipse Aries returned to the spirit world on her own, they went to find their professor.

"Hello girls, who's this?"

She asked upon seeing them. Weiss sighed.

"Professor, that's Sienna. She was adopted by a dragoness over our winter break and when she got the dragon's powers it took off every enchantment that was hiding her appearance and her blood inherited magics."

Glynda's eyes got a little big, but returned to normal quickly.

"Ms. Xiao Long, please contact your father and get him here quickly, Ms. Scarlet-Fernandes?"

Sienna nodded, and the group split up, Sienna following Glynda to her office until the woman suddenly turned and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner, I had to send you away to make sure Cinder wouldn't get to you and hurt you before you were ready to fight her."

Sienna's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she hugged Glynda back, fully accepting that her teacher was her mother.

"Uh...it's okay Mum. But….who's my….never mind. I've figured it out now. If I get mad it's gonna look like christmas threw up on me."

Glynda smiled.

"A little bit dear. I'm sorry."

Sienna shrugged.

"Alright. But, new question, what's my name, because I know it's not really Sienna."

Glynda nodded.

"Caitlyn. Your name is Caitlyn. It means pure. Your full name is Caitlyn Amethyst Goodwitch."

The newly named Caitlyn smiled fondly at it and telepathically sent the conversation to her friends minds, so that they'd know her real name, and after a few more minutes she looked her mother in the eye.

"I guess now I have another reason to prove myself at the games. My Mom's Glynda Goodwitch. I have to do the family name proud. And learn to block out my half-sister's screams when they put two and two together."

The two women laughed together for a moment and exchanged another hug before Caitlyn turned to leave, not even noticing that five minutes after she left, her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, entered the room behind her.

A/N

Surprise! If any of you were wondering, Glynda is only 39 in this and Sienna/Caitlyn is 16, meaning Glynda was 23 when she was born. Leave a review and expect a brand new story from me!


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my OC.

Glynda had nothing to say when Taiyang Xiao Long entered the room, a look of confusion on his face.

"Is this why you took a year long mission all those years ago."

Glynda nodded.

"It is. And she's figured out you are her father, I'm fairly sure she just doesn't care. She'd probably accept you though."

Taiyang rubbed his face, Glynda had told him about his third daughter, but had also told him that the girl had been taken to a safe place to be raised away from Cinder and the White Fang. She'd conveniently left out that the safe place was in Fiore, which was the normal home of explosions that could be seen from across the sea.

"Do the girls know?"

Glynda was about to say no when they heard a scream that had clearly come from the other side of the school, and Glynda got a telepathic message from her daughter that explained what had happened.

"Yes. And they're rather happy about it. Besides, would you rather I'd left our daughter with the Schnee family like I originally intended to?"

Taiyang shivered.

"I see your point. Whose name is she competing under at the games?"

Glynda smiled a little sadly.

"She's most likely going to compete under either my name or her adoptive parents last name. I haven't asked."

Taiyang nodded and the two set off to the girl's room, chuckling when he saw his third daughter being dog piled by both her older and younger sisters while pleading for Weiss and Blake to get them off before she was forced to use her magic on them. Weiss smiled and relayed the threat of magic being used, and both her siblings went flying off of her as if both of their semblances were speed.

Taiyang laughed.

"So the middle child is the one to be afraid of. Gotcha."

Yang and Ruby ran to hug him and Caitlyn hung back for a second before moving to give him one of her own.

"Hey Dad."

She said politely. Taiyang grinned.

"Nice to meet you. I see now why Yang didn't end up with the god slayer magic."

Yang's eyes got big and Taiyang chuckled.

"Yeah, your grandfather had the magic, and it skipped a few generations. It always goes to the middle child."

Yang huffed.

"That was almost my power!"

Caitlyn chuckled.

"And you would've managed it how? You would've had to give up your semblance."

Yang turned ghostly pale.

"Never mind, don't want it."

Taiyang laughed.

"That or you wouldn't have found your semblance until a lot later."

Yang nodded.

"Yeah, still good."

Caitlyn thought about it for a moment and realized.

"There is one thing I want to do and I want to see how the Atlas students react, but I'll need to borrow Weiss."

Weiss looked confused and Caitlyn smiled.

"It's just because I know your sister is coming and I'm pretty sure she won't be able to be anything but surprised of her little sister riding a giant white dragon alongside the airship."

Weiss nodded and the team, plus Taiyang, sprinted to the training area, and Caitlyn focused her new dragon slayer magic, morphing herself slowly into the body of her draconic parent while keeping her mind. Within moments, she looked like a variant of Weisslogia, with bigger horns, a slightly slimmer frame, bigger wings, and emerald green eyes. Weiss climbed onto the spot on the back of her neck after a moment of hesitation, and the rest of her team followed, Tai climbing up with the help of Ruby and Yang just before Caitlyn took off in a single bound, flying a few gentle laps around the school until she noticed an airship with the Atlas symbol on it, swooping around quickly to let the rest of the team and Tai off her back, Caitlyn flew so that she was right alongside the ship with Weiss in clear view of everyone on board. Weiss chuckled and asked Caitlyn to slow down when she saw her older sister, Winter, actually gawking at them, giving the younger heiress enough time to wave politely before the large dragoness started to land at the same time as the airship and be greeted by a very surprised Winter Schnee.

"Where did the dragon come from?"

Winter asked. Weiss chuckled.

"Uh…..about that…."

A/N

Cliff Hanger! There is something more about Professor Goodwitch yet to be revealed. Leave a review and see if you can tell what it is! Or just leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my OC.

Weiss had just slid down off Caitlyn's back when, in a large flash of light, the dragoness disappeared and reappeared as a human, startling Winter, though she hated to admit it. Seeing Caitlyn for the first time wearing a much different outfit than usual. Her outfit consisting of black dress pants and shoes, a purple button down shirt, and a white overcoat with golden trim and designs.

"Wait, weren't you just?"

Caitlyn smiled at the confused Schnee, revealing her sharp pointed teeth and causing Winter to stumble back slightly in confusion.

"What are you?"

Caitlyn smiled.

"An elemental dragon slayer, an ice devil slayer, and a heavenly body god slayer. My name is Caitlyn Amethyst Goodwitch if you were wondering. You can call me Siegrain."

She said, having talked to her adoptive father about him taking over as Mystogan again and her taking his other nickname, Siegrain, so as not to really mess up the acronym for her team. Winter nodded slowly.

"Prove it."

Caitlyn sighed, and in a few quick movements, she blasted Winter into the air with wind, nearly gave her second degree burns with fire, let her hit the ground and actually encased her legs in stone, while manipulating water to wash off the dirt. A split second later, she was nose to nose with Winter Schnee.

"Do I have to prove my other gifts, because I will crush you in a fight. Literally. I can make black holes."

Winter shivered and gave a quiet sound of surrender as Caitlyn let her loose and healed her.

"Are we cool?"

Winter nodded, giving a little bit of a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I never want to fight you again."

After getting to know each other, Caitlyn, Weiss, and Winter split up to finish preparations for the Vytal Festival, Caitlyn getting ready for her qualification match against Team CFVY's Velvet. A split second after the match began, Caitlyn had used meteor to dodge around behind Velvet, her powers kicking in to combine her lightning and fire dragon powers as she let loose Fire Dragon's Lightning Roar, burning and electrocuting Velvet and allowing Caitlyn to focus enough on her telekinesis to toss Velvet into the air, switching her elements to White Shadow Dragon mode, drastically changing her appearance, and hitting her with White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk. A decisive move that earned her the win. Velvet falling over backwards as Caitlyn gave a respectful bow and walked off. Her mother was waiting for her, and gave her a fond hug.

"Maybe we can try finding out if you have a rage mode like your sisters?"

Caitlyn nodded and after she was officially announced the winner, they went to the training area, knowing her telepathy and telekinesis was her magic, they settled on finding her semblance. After a few long moments, Caitlyn's eyes opened and she seemed to stare vacantly into the darkness before closing them, looking at her mother, she blinked slowly.

"Why is my semblance instant karma?"

Glynda chuckled.

"It's a variation of your sister's. I think it comes from your Dad's end of the gene pool."

Caitlyn nodded and activated her semblance for the first time, though she didn't look any different, Glynda knew that whoever hit the girl would be in for the shock of a lifetime. More or less likely literally, and after talking about possible uses and what her rage mode would induce before heading their separate ways, Caitlyn going to train with her sister, Yang, and test out her semblance.

As their fight started, for the first time, Caitlyn decided to rely fully on her semblance, and as Yang gave her a barrage of punches, which Caitlyn ended up willing herself to block instead of inflicting any damage, she realized that this wouldn't work on Yang, so she switched to her normal tactic, letting Yang get in close before using Ice Devil's Rage and freezing Yang solid before letting out her own barrage of attacks, breaking off the ice with each punch before she bit down onto it to reabsorb her strength, stopping before she drained the both of their auras.

"What was that?! It was like I couldn't even hurt you!"

Caitlyn smiled.

"My semblance is Instant Karma. Every time you hit me, you were really hitting yourself."

Yang huffed.

"No wonder that backfired in your plan when you fought me. I was making myself stronger by hitting you, but wasn't hurting you. We almost ended up in an endless cycle."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and fluffed up her older sister's hair, being tall enough to do so, before shooting off with her magic as Yang went on a rampage, nearly killing Team JNPR.

"Whoops."

A/N

Short chapters, frequent updates, give reviews, and they may get longer.


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my OC.

Caitlyn watched as her sister went on a full blown rampage, smart enough to let her blow off steam before she went to make sure she hadn't seriously hurt anyone. After an hour, she was surprised when a fireball flew right by her head and one of the visiting students, Neopolitan, having had to duck to avoid the attack.

"Sorry about her, I messed up her hair and she went on a rampage. You alright?"

Neopolitan nodded and Caitlyn smiled.

"Good. You don't talk do you?"

Neopolitan shook her head 'no' and Caitlyn hummed, deciding to befriend the small but fierce visiting student, which was probably the smartest thing she could've done, considering Caitlyn understood sign language, she was able to learn a lot about Neopolitan and her friends, which was incredibly good luck, considering that when Yang and Mercury fought and Mercury made a big show of her breaking his leg, but not so much that when Caitlyn jumped in to stop security from dragging off her sister, she froze his feet to the ground, freezing the fabric and kicking it hard enough to shatter his pants and reveal his prosthetic legs, which was what had really snapped, leaving him completely fine. The security guards all gaped in shock and Yang was released, the guards deciding to go ahead and arrest both Mercury and Emerald to make sure they didn't pull that stunt on anyone else, Neo smiling a little bit at them as they were dragged away.

"Thanks for telling me what they were planning Neo."

Neopolitan kinda shrugged off Caitlyn's thanks and gave her new friend a hug. Professor Ozpin looked at Caitlyn.

"Miss Goodwitch, would you be alright with leaving your current team to form a team of you own with Miss Neopolitan, Miss Fall, and one other person of your choosing."

Caitlyn quickly summoned her favored Eclipse Spirit, Leo, and offered him a spot on the team, to which he quickly to bend the team acronym rule so that their initials actually made a color, Ozpin allowed them to twist their initials around to NCCL, pronounced Nickel and form their own team. The new team quickly becoming close to teams RWBY, which they were already close to, CFVY, which had already started counting Cinder as a friend, JNPR, whose leader still had a crush on Cinder, and SSSN, whose team leader had become a close friend to Caitlyn, who was still the team leader despite being the second letter in the team name. The unit of now 5 separate teams instantly rising to the position of the top 5 teams at Beacon, nobody ever once realizing that with the help of Team NCCL, White Fang was taken down within a week and the Hunters and Huntresses didn't have a lot of work to do other than securing Faunus rights, which was a nightmare in itself, but at least they had Grimm to beat up for stress.

A/N

I know this sucks but nobody reviewed and I'm running out of ideas so either I get reviews and ideas or you get more bad chapters. Also, I'm taking over a few stories for Dragonheart971 such as Provence of the Lost, so please send in fresh ideas and OCs. Thanks!


End file.
